psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Gray
Jest milionerem , czasami gdy jest potrzeba pomaga finansowo pieskom . Wygląd Gray jest Gebrien'em Shepsky . Jest czarno - podpalany . Ma niebieskie oczy . Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką , początek jego ogona jest pokryty muszelkami , później ma ciemnozielone paski , później jasno-zielone i tak do końca . Jego koniec ogona ma jasno-zielone paski u góry i u dołu , w środku jest jeden ciemno-zielony pas , w jego środku są niebieskie kropki . Charakter Jest lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , poważny , czasami nerwowy , także czasami chłodny , jeśli chodzi o Victorię potulny , oddany , lojalny , miły . Rodzina tata - Chase mama - Everest .młodszy brat ( najmłodszy ) - Kaiden młodszy brat ( średni) - Heks młodszy brat (średni) - Dylan młodsza siostra - Snowy młodsza siostra - Amber siostra - Brooklyn żona - Victoria syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin Relacje Chase - kocha go i to bardzo mocno , jest między nimi ogromna więź Everest - kocha ją bardzo mocno , jest między nimi wielka więź Skye - lubi ją Rocky - to jego znajomy Zuma - tolerują się Marshall - nawet nawet Rubble - lubią się Tracker - lubi go Amber - kocha ją jest jego siostrą Ally - dogadują się Astro - to on wsparł ją finansowo , lubi ją Aurora - lubią się , ale niezbyt często ze sobą rozmawiają Amy - bardzo się lubią Ana - niezbyt ją lubi Ares - nawet nawet Ben - bardzo się lubią , przyjaciele Bobi - często wspiera finansowo farmerkę Youmi , Gray bardzo go szanuje Brooklyn - kocha ją jest jej bratem Briana - bardzo się lubią Clif - obecnie lubią się , kiedyś byli wrogami Coral - bardzo się lubią Cezar - dogadują się Delilah - nie wie , że się w nim podkochuje , on traktuje ją jak koleżankę Dylan - między nimi zawsze jest prawdziwa braterska miłość Duke - nie lubią się Eco - dogadują się Eryk - bardzo go lubi Harry - nawet go lubi Heks- kiedyś gdy byli malutcy się codziennie się bawili , kocha go jest jego bratem Hutch - bardzo go lubi Hope - uważa , że jest spoko , lubią się Hopper - lubi go Jeremi - przyjaciel Jerry - szanuje go Jessie - lubią się Kaiden - śmieszy go , ale zawsze go podziwia , kiedyś się często bawili Kasumi - dobrze się dogadują Kaito - nawet się lubią Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Kajtek - są wrogami . Gray nie może wybaczyć mu tego , że chciał mu odbić Victorię . Kieł - lubią się Lani - ona ma go gdzieś , Gray nie lubi jej Lexi. - kumpela Lucky - bardzo go lubi , ma do niego duuuuuuużo cierpliwości , często bawią się w biznesmenów , pozwala mu zasypiać na sobie Lucy Jord - jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Malcolm - irytuje go May - trochę podkochuje się w nim , ale on tego nie zauważa , uważa , że są przyjaciółmi Marco - dobrze się dogadują Maile - to jego kumpela Mufin - bardzo mocno ją kocha , jej jej tatą Nika - lubi ją , także lubi się z nią droczyć Obi - czasami się kłócą , ale się dogadują Oskar - lubi go Ombre - nie przepada za nią , ani ona za nim Oliana - przyjaciółka Pat - dogadują się Pietrek - lubią się Rex - dobry znajomy Rufus - kumpel Rusty - niezbyt dobrze się dogadują Sally - lubi ją , bardzo lubi się z nią droczyć Sage - nie zwracają na siebie uwagi Savannah - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Scott - bardzo mocno go kocha , jest jego tatą Scotty - bardzo mocno ją kocha , jest jej tatą Skipper - jego koleżanka Shining - lubi ją Stella - nie przepada za nią Stripe - dobra przyjaciółka , nie wiedział o tym , że podkochiwała się w nim Snowy - kocha ją jest jego siostrą Sunset - dobra koleżanka Tofik - przyjaciele Ulien - ma dla niej szacunek Valka - nawet nawet Victor - jego bardzo dobry kolega Victoria - kocha ją na zabój , coraz ciężej było mu ukryć jego uczucia , w końcu powiedział co do niej czuje i teraz są małżeństwem Viggo - jego dobry kolega , bardzo się lubią Volvo - jego przyjaciel Water - lubią się Youki - często się kłócą ze sobą , nigdy nie mogą dojść do porozumienia , między nimi jest duża rywalizacja Zack - dogadują się Zoe - lubi ją Biografia Gray urodził się o godzinę wcześniej od Brooklyn . On i ona urodzili się w letni burzowy wieczór . Był przesłodkim szczenięciem , Ryder był bardzo dumny z Chase'a i Everest . Były to pierwsze szczeniaki w Psim Patrolu drugiego pokolenia . Everest otoczyła ich wielką opieką , a Chase pozwalał im po sobie chodzić . W pewnej chwili rozległ się potworny grzmot , młody Gray wskoczył pod Everest i Chase'a , którzy stali , on i Brooklyn bardzo się bali . Mimo , że ich rodzice uspokajali ich . W końcu zasnął . I tak mijały tygodnie . Pewnego dnia młody Gray znalazł pieniążek . Zapytał się mamy i taty co z nim zrobić , oni odpowiedzieli zachować , od tamtej pory zaczął interesować się biznesem . Pewnego dnia Ryder dostrzegł jego potencjał i dał mu odznakę . Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Viggo Mortensen wersja polska - Jakub Szydłowski wersja angielska szczeniak - Lupfael wersja polska - Marcelina Wójcik Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje '''Je st to biały Jaguar F - TYPE . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to szpiegowskie Bugatti Chiron , jego białe elementy świecą w ciemności , '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to jacht Admiral X Force 145 , ma on wstawki platyny i złota , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , z dołu ma on światła '''Space pup - '''biało - zielony wahadłowiec jest on ponad świetlny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Gray's_car.png|Normalny pojazd Jaguar F - TYPE Mission_Paw_Gray's_Bugatti_Chirion.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Bugtti Chiron Sea_Patrol_Gray's_Admiral_X_Force_145.gif|Pojazd Gray'a Sea Patrol Admiral X Force 145 Space_pup_Gray's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Gray ' a space pup Odznaka thumb|left Strach *że Victorii może się coś stać złego Nie lubi *Gdy jego firma ma problemy *Gdy kocia katastrofa 2 chce go zawsze obrabować *Gdy jego miłość Victoria bawi się z jego bratem Dylan'em *Gdy Malcolm mówi na niego sztywniak * Jak Dylan patrzy się na Victorię , gdy ona mówi jej cytat *Gdy Victorii dzieje się coś złego Lubi *Spędzać czas z jego wielką miłością Victorią *Czasami pomagać finansowo pieskom *Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną *Należeć do Psiego Patrolu Galeria Grey'a Grey the miloner pup.png You will always be the one.png Sketch-1500537324662.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray and Victoria will become parents.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray jako psyrenka ( raczej psyren ) Air Rescue Victoria and Air Rescue Gray.png|Gray z Victorią w stroju do latania Mission_Paw_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju Mission Paw 1502088182447.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Gray_x_Victoria_nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Gray i Victoria tulą się sketch-1502718464498.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea Patrol Victoria and Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I_miss_her_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Smuty Gray ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rozdział 9 " Gray tęskni za Victorią Mission_Paw_Gray_Hutch_Skipper_and_Aurora_in_real.png|Gray , Aurora , Skipper i Hutch w realnu w strojach Mission Paw Mission Paw Gray x Victoria in real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria_Gray_Skipper_Hutch_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Gray wraz z Hutch 'em , Skipper i Savanną na urodzinach Victorii Victoria Grat Aurora Skipper Kaito and Savannah in real.png|Gray i Victoria wraz z Aurorą , Skipper , Kaito i Savvy Sketch-1503426201852.png|MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB GRAY ' A I VICTORII Gray_Victoria_Aurora_Skipper_Amy_in_real.png|Victoria , Gray , Amy , Aurora i Skipper w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju space pup Gray_Skipper_Dylan_and_Victoria_chasing_Sweetie_Mission_Paw_Pups_Save_the_world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania : Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat sketch-1503665955477.png|Gray i Victoria w świetle księżyca , oraz próba w programie Szkica Gray and Victoria on their first date on Valentines Day ilustatrion to Only Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki oraz ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Ciekawostki #On z Victorią są małżeństwem wzięli ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach #Jest tatą trójki szczeniąt #Jest najbogatszym pieskiem w PP #Średnio mu wychodzi gra w Hop Hop Boogie #Zwiedził cały świat gdy miał 6 lat #Ma najdroższe garnitury na świecie #Ma 22 prywatne samoloty z czego 5 jest ponad - świetlne drugie 5 - ponad dźwiękowe , 12 jachtów ,30 samochodów np : Jaguar , Ferrari , Lamborghini , Bugatti Chiron , limuzyna i BMW #Jest najbogatszym pieskiem na świecie #Jego pojazd Mission Paw jest jednym pojazdem , który nie ma czarnych wstawek . #Jest najstarszy z całego rodzeństwa #Pomógł wesprzeć finansowo Astro #Ma najdroższy jacht na świecie Admiral X Force 145 #Jest najprzystojniejszym pieskiem w PP #Nie cierpi Kajtka Hobby #Surfing #Jazda na deskorolce #Piłka plażowa #Piłka wodna #Siatkówka #Koszykówka #Nurkowanie #Bieganie Cytaty *Problem finansowy ? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy ! - gdy zostaje wybrany na misje , lub komuś pomaga *Przylecę i rozwiążę problem z waszej głowy ! - Air pup *Jako psyrenka fajny ogon mam ! - gdy jest psyrenką *Zawsze gotowy na tej misji nie martwcie się problemem , bo ja go ściągnę z waszej głowy - gdy wyrusza na Mission Paw *Nurkujące łapki , gotowe zawsze do akcji ! - Sea Patrol *Gray leci w kosmos ! - Space pup Wyposażenie plecaka Jest to teczka na konferencje , ma ona kolor czarny . W środku ma różne dokumenty , długopis . Strój Jest to czarny elegancki garnitur , pod spodem ma białą koszule , na szyi tradycyjnie ma muszkę . Jet - pack Jest to hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack z boku są dwie turbiny , na skrzydłach są małe turbiny . Z tyłu ma dwa odrzuty , może także się zamieniać przy lądowaniu w tryb szybujący . Jego strój jest ciemno - zielony oraz jasno - zielony , ma cztery niebieskie wzorki . Strój Mission Paw Ma on zielono - czarny hełm . Tak samo jak i jego strój . Wszystkie jaśniejsze paski zieleni świecą w ciemności . Ma on ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła i termowizyjne gogle , oraz gaz usypiający . Sea Patrol Nosi zielony hełm . Ma ciemnozielony pas , oraz jasnozielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego strój jest jasno zielony i ciemno zielony . Jego rękawy mają niebieskie wzorki i zielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego plecak może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Jest to biało zielony - hełm z biało zielonym skafandrem . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Ma on szybkę odbijającą światło . Butle z tlenem , ponad świetlne skrzydła , dodatkowy tlen . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Ekipa